104 Kyojin Drive
by Jenrukiforevz
Summary: SnK Modern Day AU without the unnecesary drama and romance. Mikasa Ackerman moves to Kyojin Drive after her dad has a job transfer. Unfortunately for her, the neighborhood is a strange one, especially the neighbors. Slight Springles and implied one-sided JeanMarco included.
1. Welcome!

**A/N: Hey people! This is my first AoT/SnK fanfic and I am so pumped and ready to get this project going! **

**Yes, this is a modern-day AU. Yes, some scenes will be at a high school. However, most of the chapters will take place at their homes, and this is a character-driven story so there won't be a real plot. Anything goes. I've even decided that I'll be doing a 'Information we can share so far' segment at the very end to clear some things up. **

**Don't expect lots of drama or romance: this story will have that, but to a certain limit. I really want to focus on friendship, family, humor, and heart-felt moments. I already have some planned and I've made myself cry at the thought of it. **

**Now, no more stalling. Here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Mikasa sighed as she looked out the window, the scenery flashing before her eyes. She hadn't been happy as she boarded that plane the night before, and she wasn't happy to be in a crammed taxi with a driver who was driving too fast and wouldn't even bother to shut the windows now.<p>

Her mother must have read her expression because she smiled reassuringly and soothed, "You'll fit in quickly, just you wait. The neighborhood is very big and when I video-chatted with the lady who lives upstairs during the tour, she told me that there are lots of kids your age living there too."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," Mikasa replied, rolling her eyes in the process. She could tell from the slight decrease in speed that they were closing in on their destination.

"It'll be great, don't worry about it," her father tried convincing her as well. "The upstairs neighbors have a son, and he goes to your new school, so he can teach you the ropes."

"And what if this guy turns out to be a complete jerk? I wouldn't want a guy like that teaching me 'the ropes,'" she countered, air quotes at the ready.

Her mother sighed and patted her head, "I'm sure he won't be."

"We're here!" the driver announced, slowing down to a stop in front of a thin, yet tall, building with two doors at the front. It wasn't anything special in appearance, just a few windows and yellow all over. The garden was budding with flowers on one side, but the grass was rotting on the other. It didn't take long for Mikasa to guess that the grass belonged to them.

"It looks more charming in person, doesn't it?" Mikasa's mother got out of the car first, contemplating the yard.

Mikasa herself got out afterwards, observing her surroundings. The house resided in a closed end street, which was great because it meant there were little chances of getting run over. The neighborhood itself looked nice enough.

Just then, one of the doors opened and a tall woman with long black hair and a lovely smile came out, holding a plate of cookies.

"I heard the truck and got these on a plate as fast as I could," she said, walking instinctively towards her mother.

"Mrs. Jeager! Glad to see you again!" my mother greeted her as if she was an old friend, not as if she had only met her once through the internet.

"Please, call me Carla," she told her. Then, her gaze veered away and landed on Mikasa and her dad who were staring awkwardly at the two.

"You must be Mikasa and Mr. Ackerman!" she grinned. She shook her father's hand and then Mikasa's before whispering, "Don't worry, Eren will be down after I insist for the twelfth time. I'll go get him!"

Mrs. Jeager left to retrieve her son and the moving truck arrived soon after with all their possessions in tow.

"You should go inside and check it out for yourself," her father encouraged. "Your mother and I will direct the movers on our own."

Mikasa nodded begrudgingly and was about to go inside when something caught her eye. A girl around her age and directly across the street was staring at her with hungry eyes. She had dark brown hair that was tied up in a ponytail, and she wore simple jeans with a Cookie Monster t-shirt.

Mikasa decided to ignore her, but then the girl yelled so high that she could hear from the other side of the street, "Connie! Get down here! Someone moved in!"

A boy with a ridiculous buzz cut and a large hoodie stuck his head out the window and shouted, "Coming!"

Mikasa quickly made her way over to the door and closed it behind it. She didn't need any freaks coming after her.

She looked around. Completely empty and fairly simple. It was smaller than their old home, but there were only three of them so it didn't pose much of a problem. The kitchen was nice and so was the dining room. The living room was big enough for all of them, and the hallway even had a closet to store jackets and such. The bathroom was clean.

Mikasa peeked into a room, saw that it wasn't hers, then walked into the room next to it. She could immediately tell it was hers, which meant the remaining door lead down to the basement.

Her room was big enough for her bed, a desk and a few drawers plus walking space. She had a window all to herself, so she took the liberty of looking out of it to see what the view was like. Big mistake.

"Oh, hey there." The girl she had seen earlier was perched on the boy's back and had been looking into her room, and now at a bewildered Mikasa. "We came to say hi."

"Don't listen to her. She just came for the cookies," the boy grunted. "You should see her around potatoes..."

"Shut up, Connie!" the girl pounded the boy with her foot.

"Ow!" he yelped. "Do you want me to break my back? Do you want me to be a hunchback? I'm short enough as it is!"

The girl ignored him and smiled back at Mikasa, who had said nothing up to that point. "I'm Sasha and the one down there is Connie. We live in front of you guys now. I'm downstairs, Connie's upstairs."

"Um... hi," Mikasa half-heartedly waved.

"This is sort of awkward, but can we come in?"

"Uh, sure, I guess."

"Cool! Connie, push me up!"

"No way! This is as far as I go!" he pushed upwards and she fell clumsily on the grass below. "I'm using the front door like normal people."

In a blink of an eye, they were both gone. In another blink, the doorbell rang. Mikasa reluctantly walked to the front door and found that the door was already open and that Connie, Sasha, and yet another strange boy with short black hair, green eyes, and sporting sweats were already inside. The movers must have already begun and left the door open. The cookies on the table also informed her that her mother had gone inside as well.

"We met your new buddy on the way here," Sasha explained.

The boy scratched the back of his neck with one hand and stretched out his other one, "I'm Eren, I live upstairs."

Mikasa shook his hand and introduced herself as well, "I'm Mikasa Ackerman."

"_That _was what I forgot to ask!" Sasha bonked herself playfully on the head.

"Face it; when food is involved, you can't remember anything," Connie snickered.

"Whatever." Instead of paying attention to her friend, she was being more attentive towards the cookies.

"Help yourself," Mikasa motioned towards the plate.

"Woohoo!" Sasha and Connie both cried in unison, practically throwing themselves at the food.

"See? You're making friends already!" Mikasa hadn't noticed her mother approaching them, carrying a cardboard box which she recognized as hers.

"Mom..." Mikasa groaned. Not by any means were these people her '_friends' _unless she was willing to admit that she was best buddies with a pipsqueak, a girl with eating problems, and a socially awkward boy that she knew nothing about.

"Eren, right?" her mother didn't listen to her daughter. Then, turning towards the rest, she giggled and said, "You two seem to be enjoying yourselves."

"Connie Springer, ma'am!" he saluted before continuing eating.

"Huh?" Sasha didn't understand what was going on since she had been too distracted with the sweets. Connie nudged his head towards Mrs. Ackerman and realization struck. "Oh! I'm Sasha Blaus! Thanks for letting us partake in Mrs. Jeager's delicious baking!"

"You'll regret this," Eren warned. "Once they've eaten at your house, they'll never stop coming."

"That's not a problem! You're welcome at any time! Just leave one for me, will you?"

"Of course!" Connie grinned widely and gave her a thumbs up. "And thanks!"

"You're already God in my eyes," Sasha added adoringly.

_Totally not creepy..._

"Never heard that one before," Mrs. Ackerman raised an eyebrow although she was still smiling. "Well, either way, I'll be going now." Mikasa's mom passed the box over to Mikasa. "You're the one who knows where to put it."

Mikasa nodded and walked off to her room once more. Eren stopped her halfway though, taking the box out of her arms. "I'll help," he simply stated.

Mikasa didn't complain. The box was filled with all of her books, and it was pretty heavy. Even if she didn't mind carrying it herself, if he was so willing, then why not?

"Where should I put it?" Eren asked once they were in her room.

"Anywhere for now. I'm gonna remodel this place like five times before I'm satisfied anyway."

"Okay." Eren dropped it in the middle of the room and rolled his shoulders.

As they were walking back to the living room (Sasha and Connie had made themselves comfortable and were taking a nap on a couch that had been recently put there), Mikasa questioned, "How come you're so eager to help?"

He shrugged, "I might as well. I mean, we're gonna become best friends in the end either way, so might as well get on your good side while I can."

"What makes you say that?" Mikasa immediately shot back. It came out as aggressive, but Eren didn't take it personally.

"It's like an unspoken rule around here," Eren claimed. "My best friend lived here before you did, you've already seen Sasha and Connie, Reiner and Bertholtd have been inseparable since they met, and even Marco became Horse Face's only friend when he moved next-door. I can give you some more examples, but that would be listing the whole community."

"So you're saying it's inevitable?" Mikasa still didn't believe him.

"Pretty much."

The two sat on the carpeted floor, leaning on the couches that were being occupied.

"What happened to your friend?" Mikasa wondered aloud. "The one who moved."

"Oh, it wasn't that big of a deal, really," Eren answered. "His name's Armin. He lived here for about four or five years, then his dad decided that he didn't want to live with so many people and distractions since he's an author. They didn't move far; just a few blocks downhill. He still goes to the same school and he visits often so it's not much of a difference, but I do miss his dad's video game collection. He had some really cool ones too..."

"That's it?"

"Yup. Oh, and also, well, I just hope you're a heavy sleeper," Eren's face turned a light shade of red and refused to make any more eye contact until it was back to normal.

"Connie! Get your lazy ass over here! You haven't even started on your homework for break and there are only a few days left! Oh, and Sasha's father said to drag her along too!"

Mikasa jumped a little as the harsh voice rang around the room. Mikasa turned towards the door and saw a small, middle-aged lady with short brown hair and a frustrated expression on her face standing there with her arms crossed over her chest.

Connie was off the couch and out the door in less than a second, carrying a still slumbering Sasha on his back. It was a surprise that he could handle her weight, but Mikasa didn't worry about that little detail too much.

"Sorry about that, dear," Connie's assumed mother changed personalities once he was out of sight. "Welcome!" She left right after.

"I'm gonna leave too," Eren announced. "See ya around."

Mikasa bid him farewell and helped her parents and the movers with the rest of the stuff.

* * *

><p>That night, as she was reading a book on her newly made bed, and was preparing to go to sleep soon, she picked up her journal and decided to write in one of the blank pages.<p>

**_Welcome to 104A Kyojin Drive._**

* * *

><p><strong>Information We Can Share So Far:<strong>

**Kyojin Drive is a community where people pay rent to the landowner. The whole street is made up of two-story buildings in which two different families reside, one on the top floor and one on the bottom floor. **

**That is why there are two doors. One leads directly to the first level, and the other opens up to a narrow set of stairs to get upstairs, separated from the first floor by a wall. **

**The yards and driveway are split into two sides, but neighbors normally get along so well that they are welcome to share. **


	2. The Walk

**A/N: Yay! New chapter! This took forever to plan, and I'm sorry if it's bland, but next chapter will be lots of fun, trust me. Thanks to all who have reviewed, or followed, it makes me happy :D Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Three days. That's all that Mikasa had to adjust to her new home, shop for food, and shop some more for supplies before her first day of school at Maria High School. Not only was that though daunting, but it was also stressful.<p>

New people, new teachers, new social pyramid, and a new atmosphere in general was not something she was looking forward to getting used to.

Avoiding the neighbors was another issue. She was lucky that she wasn't home the first time one of them passed by, but that didn't last for long. Most of those who came were adults, so she only had to shake their hands, say 'hello', then leave. On a few occasions, however, they brought along their children. Those times, she would actually have to participate in small talk before they left. Fortunately enough, none were quite like Sasha or Connie. Those two were a job of their own.

And she wasn't satisfied with how her room was set up either.

_Told you so, Eren._

The only good thing about going to school was that at least she didn't need to worry about catching up to everyone else. Her parents had planned the move so that she would be ready to go for the second semester. Therefore, she wouldn't need to do extra work since the whole school was just returning from winter break.

Still, having gone through all that, it was only natural for her to wake up on Monday and turn her entire closet inside out. At her old school, she wore a uniform, but now, she had to figure so etching out. Because of her cold and sarcastic personality and her stoic facial expressions, people often figured she'd be the type to throw anything on without caring. Most of the time, that was true. But Mikasa was a girl, and for a girl, a good first impression is crucial if you ever want to fit in, so that day was an exception.

An hour later, Mikasa walked out into the living room, carrying her messenger bag and binder. She was wearing a thin red sweater with a plaid skirt and black slip-on shoes. She had made sure that her teeth were squeaky clean, and she had also assured that her hair was perfectly straight for the occasion.

As she passed by the bathroom, she spotted her father groggily getting ready for a day of work. He seemed more tired than usual though...

"Mikasa, hurry up or you'll be late!" her mother called from the living room.

"Coming!" Mikasa hurried into the kitchen, putting her things down and snatching an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter. She didn't have time for a proper breakfast, so she began munching on it immediately.

"_You _look like you slept well," her father pointed out as he walked in. He tried to sound positive, but instead came off as annoyed.

"Why wouldn't I?" Mikasa raised an eyebrow, noticing the bags beneath her mother's eyes. Now that she thought of it, both her parents resembled the walking dead.

Her parents gazed at each other in confusion. "You mean, you didn't-" Mr. Ackerman was interrupted by the doorbell.

"That's nice! Someone must be here to pick you up before the bus gets here," Mrs. Ackerman clapped her hands together in delight and shuffled over to the door.

_Please not Sasha. Please!_

Mikasa sighed and dragged her feet to the door. There, a right-out-of-bed Eren was waiting for her, a battered backpack hanging loosely from his shoulder.

"If we don't leave now, we'll be late," he told her when he saw her.

"The bus shouldn't be here for another five to ten minutes, though," Mikasa's mother cocked her head to the side, once again clueless about the situation.

"Trust me, you do NOT want to get on that bus," Eren shook his head in disgust for emphasis. "Not only is it loud, crowded, and has a high risk of being hit by _anything_, but I swear that the bus driver has memory issues. He's always returning to the same streets, and there have been several times when he's been late. It's easier to just walk there. It _is_ only a few blocks uphill."

"Well..." Mrs. Ackerman uneasily considered it. She composed herself right afterward though, so it only took a second for her to decide. "You know best, I suppose!"

Mikasa groaned, but agreed to the new proposal nonetheless. She said goodbye to her family, prayed that she'd return with her sanity intact, and followed Eren out the door.

"Oh, and, Mrs. Ackerman?" Eren turned to her before they were too far off.

"Yes?" Mrs. Ackerman looked up. She had been closing the door, so she had to open it again in order to answer.

"I apologize for... you know..."

"It's alright, it's alright! You two get going, now!"

The pair walked down the driveway in silence after that. Eren's face was flushed, but Mikasa had no idea why. What had he apologized for?

"What was all that about?" she finally asked.

"You didn't-?" Eren stopped himself and laughed it off. "Nothing, nothing."

Mikasa wasn't convinced in the slightest.

* * *

><p>"Stop here."<p>

Up until that point, Mikasa and Eren had walked down the drive so quietly, it was far more awkward than it should have been. But when they reached the very corner and Mikasa was about to cross the street, Eren had suddenly stopped her.

"What now?" Mikasa rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me that we're not actually walking either and that you just set this up so that some stranger can come and traffic me."

"Don't be ridiculous," Eren scoffed. "Are you always so pushy?"

"Maybe if I am, you can get that stupid idea of us becoming friends because of some 'unspoken rule' out of your head. Is it always so cold?" Mikasa wasn't letting it show, but she was freezing. It hadn't been as cold back in her hometown.

"And I don't remember you talking so much when you arrived. It's January, what do you expect?" Eren snapped back, impatiently tapping his foot on the concrete.

"I just moved here, so how do you possibly expect me to know how the weather works around here?"

"Fair enough." Eren shrugged.

"Then, what _are _we waiting for?" Mikasa pressed. She was annoyed that she had to leave earlier than expected and she figured that if she was going to walk, that at least they'd get it over and done with.

"Armin. He should be here soon."

As if on cue, she spotted a blond boy jogging up to them, sporting a collared shirt, khaki pants, and a light blue jacket. That, and a pair of incredibly bright neon orange tennis shoes. "Sorry, sorry!" he was apologizing as he neared them. "My alarm clock didn't go off today."

"Don't sweat it," Eren brushed it off cooly. "If we're late, we can get a pass using her as an excuse." He pointed at Mikasa behind him.

"Huh?" Armin noticed Mikasa for the first time. "Who is she?"

"Someone finally rented your old place. She's that someone."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Armin pouted.

"You never asked."

Mikasa sighed and interrupted, "I'm right here~!"

Armin chuckled nervously and apologized once more. "Sorry about that. I'm Armin. You are...?"

"Mikasa."

"Let's get going, shall we?" Eren didn't let any more conversations grow.

"About time."

* * *

><p>It took no more than a minute after resuming their walk that Armin finally let himself ask Mikasa an endless barrage of questions.<p>

"So, where are you from?"

"Shinjuku District in Japan."

"Japan? Cool! You speak English very well!"

"...Thanks..."

"How come you moved?"

"My dad had a job transfer. Besides, I'm only half Japanese and he was beginning to get a little homesick. He's really happy now that he's in his home country."

"Ahhhh... Don't you have to wear a uniform over there?"

"Yes."

"It must be nice not to have to wear one anymore."

"I suppose."

"How do you say 'good morning' in Japanese?"

"Ohayoo (おはよう)."

"Ohayoo~" Armin repeated cheerfully.

"Dammit," Eren swore, looking at his watch. "We're gonna have to take the short cut if we're gonna make it on time."

"Is that a bad thing?" Mikasa questioned. "I thought that short-cuts exist to make your trip shorter and easier."

"Well, it's certainly both," Armin replied. "But Eren doesn't like a certain someone who takes that path so we usually just go around."

"It's not my fault that Jean is a complete assho-" Eren grumbled, the rest of his sentence buried beneath the series of noises that he made. She couldn't understand everything, but amongst the jumble of words, she made out "horse-face" "multi-colored hair jerk" and "threat to society." It sounded like he was ready to strangle someone and then push them into a pit of quicksand.

_Great, he isn't even sane._

"I'm not saying he's a good guy, but he would _at least_ leave you alone if only you would ignore him instead of provoke him even further," Armin reasoned. "So behave yourself and get going. We're just wasting time."

Eren didn't even answer. He just kept grumbling as he changed routes.

"Don't pay him any attention," Armin apologized for his friend. "He always gets this way whenever Jean is mentioned."

"Don't worry about it. If anything happens, I'll just find the school myself," Mikasa added.

"Of course..."

* * *

><p>Nobody had told Mikasa that the short-cut happened to be walking through a forest. If she had known, she wouldn't have put on her good shoes. Her good and <em>uncomfortable<em> shoes to be more specific.

"So far, so good," Eren muttered to himself, his eyes scanning the whole forest as walked in the undergrowth instead of the dirt path.

"We're not spies, you know," Armin sighed, walking past him. "Whether he sees us or not, it doesn't really matter."

"These guys walk through these neverending trees every day?" Mikasa complained. Dirt was finding its way into her shoes and it was bothering her so much that she had to dump it out every once in a while.

"It's not a big deal if you're a guy," Eren responded.

"I'm not a guy."

"Annie passes through here. Then again, Annie is Annie... Scratch that; she's not a very good example."

"That wasn't very nice," Armin scolded.

"You're just saying that because you like her," Eren gave him a devilish grin.

"I-I do not!" Amin objected, blushing furiously. "I've never even spoken to her! I've never even made _eye contact_!"

"_Right_."

Armin was saved from having to say anything else by another voice. "Well, if it isn't Jeager?"

Mikasa looked backwards to see two boys standing there. One was tall with dark hair that was parted at the center and a sea of freckles on the bridge of his nose. He wore a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Nothing out of the ordinary.

The other one, however, was the one who stood out. He was slightly shorter than the first one, but his sharp jaw and smirk made him look more aggressive. He had multi-colored hair; the top half was a tanish color while the bottom was dark brown. He had a band shirt on, a large and unzipped green hoodie over it. His skinny jeans and green Vans completed the look.

"Ignore him..." Armin whispered to Eren, but it only went in one ear and out the other.

"Oh, if it isn't horse-face?!" Eren raised his voice.

"Jean, let's just go-" the second one tried, but the one called Jean lifted a hand.

"Oh, c'mon! It's not like I always have the chance to socialize with my buddy, Jeager!"

"We go to the same school; we have _plenty_ of time." Eren argued.

_That's it, I'm leaving. _

Mikasa ignored the lot and kept walking.

"Finally got yourself a girlfriend, huh?" Jean jeered, making Mikasa stop. "I didn't notice her till now."

_No way is he gonna get away with thinking that I'm dating that weirdo._

"If you paid any attention, then you would know that she moved in downstairs, dumbass," Eren beat her to it.

"Jean, we have like, five minutes left," the other guy kept pressing after taking out his phone. "If you're late again, Mr. Zacharias will give you detention again."

"Just give me one more, Marco. I'm not done yet."

Mikasa was sick of the whole conversation so she just announced, "If you won't shut up, then I'm leaving."

She wasn't sure what happened next, but she could hear Jean's tone change. "Actually, Marco, we're going too. Detention doesn't sound so appealing, after all!"

"But just two seconds ago-"

"Let's go!" Jean sprinted past everyone, including Mikasa, and was out of sight.

"You really need to get yourself some _real_ friends, Marco," Eren commented.

Marco sighed. "If I don't take care of him, who will?" With that, he began running as well.

"I guess we better run too?" Armin spoke.

"Not in these shoes," Mikasa shook her head. "Besides, I have an excuse."

* * *

><p>They made it to the school just as the bell rang. Luckily for Mikasa, Eren and Armin left after pointing towards the office, so she was on her own for the time being.<p>

Maria High wasn't as big as she thought it would be, but that was fine. It was fairly simple in design as well. Three large buildings with a courtyard in the back beside the cafeteria for lunch, and the usual stadiums and fields for the different types of sports.

It wasn't hard to find the office since it was right at the entrance, and after telling the lady at the desk who she was, she was given a tardy pass and her schedule.

**Period 1: AP World History **

**Period 2: Physical Education**

**Period 3: Marine Biology Acc**

**Period 4: Home Economy **

**Period 5: English 10 Acc**

**Period 6: Pre-Calculus**

"We didn't have much space available for most electives, so we had to put you in the first one that was available. I hope that's not too much of a problem," the secretary explained.

In all honesty, Mikasa would've liked to take something easier, like art or a language. She was familiar with all of the housework and she didn't need to learn it again, but despite that she shook her head. "That's fine, thank you."

After that, as Mikasa navigated herself to her first period, she could only hope that she would find normal people at the school.

_Yeah, right._

* * *

><p><strong>Information We Can Share So Far:<strong>

**Maria High is a fairly ordinary and rather small school that has only a little more than the minimum number of students enrolled. It has no interesting history, but is known for its unique classes, students, and teachers.**

**Although not one of the best schools, most students still have average grades and manage to graduate. **


	3. The First Day part 1

**A/N: Well, I didn't expect to take so long, but I wanted to add so much and I've been really busy , it's finally up and I appreciate all, of the support. I'm gonna have a blast with the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was easy for Mikasa to gain hope when first period passed by without any problems. The class (AP World History) was run by an average guy named Mr. Eld Jinn, who was very kind to her.<p>

He explained to her the class dynamics, told her what parts of the textbook she should read to make sure that she understood everything, and he even let her take any free spot in the classroom.

Even the people there were nice or ignored her, which was fine by her. In fact, she wouldn't have minded becoming friends with them. Then again, she should've realized that it was normal considering it was an AP class. Of course the students would be more refined.

And then the bell rang and the devil rose up to drag her down and ruin her day.

Second period was P.E., so she reported behind the gym like the secretary had told her to. There, several grades and classes were gathered together until the bell rang and they dispersed into several areas. One of them, she observed, even seemed like the life had been drained out of them...

"Hey, Mikasa!"

_Great..._

Eren was waving to her from said sector, Armin repeating the action once he saw her. To her dismay, she also caugh sight of Jean, Marco, Sasha, and Connie.

_How is it even possible for all of them to end up in the same class? _

"What teacher do you have?" Eren asked, approaching her.

Mikasa glanced down at her schedule. "Mr. Shadis."

"That's too bad," Sasha, who had appeared from nowhere said. "Shadis is the worst. He is incredibly strict, and it's hard to pass his class unless you're like Reiner or Annie..."

"On the bright side, we get to console ourselves with the fact that at least you're suffering just as much as we are," Connie smirked.

"Is that supposed to cheer her up?" Armin raised an eyebrow.

"It cheers me up."

"WILL ALL OF YOU GET IN ORDER?!"

Mikasa jumped slightly at the sound. As she turned, she found out that the teacher had arrived without her knowing. All of the other students were already seated on the ground, which had white circles with numbers in the middle dotted all over it.

Everyone minus Mikasa ran to their spot and threw themselves onto it, scared out of their minds.

"What about you?" Shadis eyed her suspiciously.

"I'm a new student. I'm in your class," Mikasa handed him her schedule as proof.

After a few seconds of surveying it, he gave it back and asked, "Alright. Did you being the proper clothes?"

"I believe so," Mikasa took out a pair of black shorts and a plain gray t-shirt out of her bag.

Shadis nodded and pointed to an empty circle at the back of the group. "That's your spot, number 46; don't forget it. When you go into the locker rooms, just ask for one of the female staff to assign you one.

Mikasa thanked him and sat down at her spot. Luckily, none of the guys from before were anywhere near her. After taking roll, Shadis dismissed the class to change, emphasizing that they had five minutes and five minutes ONLY.

That was the last normal moment before Mikasa's day turned upside down and inside out.

* * *

><p>The class gathered at the original area exactly five minutes afterwards. No one dared to be late in case Shadis decided to give them a lashing. Thankfully, the girl whose locker was beneath Mikasa's had told her that he wouldn't be too much trouble as long as she followed orders and didn't fool around. Mikasa was sure that she could handle that much.<p>

"I wonder what our first unit will be this semester..." Armin sighed, as they waited for Shadis' return.

"I don't know," Eren shrugged. "But it doesn't really matter. You suck at everything."

"That is not true!" Armin objected.

"What about when we did the football unit? You must've gotten tackled at least twenty times and, sorry to break it to you, but you can't throw or catch for your life," Eren countered.

"What about track?" Armin pointed out. "I didn't fail that one."

"That's because you were excused from that unit after you had three asthma attacks on the same day," Eren argued.

"Badminton?"

"You need to work on your coordination."

"What else did we do?"

"Self-defense. But that was the one you were worst at."

"It's not my fault he paired me up with Annie!"

"True, but when he paired you up with Connie the next day, he beat you up with some fake karate moves. That's just lame. Besides, even if Annie weren't as good as she is, you still would land a hit on her, whether on purpose or not."

"Well-"

Mikasa interrupted, "_He's coming_."

Shadis was closing in on his class and once he was directly in front of them, he blew his whistle loudly, not that he needed to. The entire class shut up the moment one of them spotted his foot.

"Today," he announced, "we'll be beginning our dancing unit."

No one dared groan, but the atmosphere instantly became even gloomier than it was before.

"We'll begin with line dancing, and by Thurday, we'll try with partners," Shadis continued.

Eren grumbled beneath his breath, but didn't push any further.

"Now, follow me to the gym. We'll start with something simple for now."

* * *

><p>P.E. was the mirror image of hell, Mikasa was sure of it.<p>

Connie and Sasha were fooling around the whole time when Shadis wasn't looking, performing some rather sexual moves as a joke. They were eventually caught and had to run twenty laps around the gym, a pretty harsh punishment considering the gym was actually quite big.

Not only that, but the dance they were supposed to be learning was disorganized and the video Shadis was playing that showed the steps was only confusing the students even more.

Armin was clumsy, but fine. Eren, on the other hand, constantly bickered with Jean, each paying close attention at each other in order to point out any mistake that they had made. Their conversations would start like this:

"Damn, Jaeger, you really do have two left feet!"

"Shut up, asshole! It's not like you're doing any better! Who messes up at stepping side to side?"

"It's not my fault that the video doesn't match the music! The country guy says left, but those chicks in the video are all going right!"

"That's because they're facing _you_, doofus!"

"Oh! So it's as if _you've_ never messed up! All you had to do was spin on the fourth kick but you just keep kicking like the dumbass you are!"

"I was in the mood of things! At least _I _don't resemble a freaking horse!"

"How is that relevant?"

"You're not denying it, though."

"At least I'm not the one who screams in the middle of the-"

Thankfully, the argument was cut short by Shadis, who gave the a piercing glare from the other side of the room. "If I was still a military instructor, I would take you by the heads! Luckily for me, I can still make you exercise till you drop! A hundred push-ups on the double, now!"

Reluctantly, the two got down on the floor and did as they were told.

"Is it like this everyday?" Mikasa asked Marco. She had talked to him since the class began, and he wasn't such a bad guy. Actually, he was everything but.

"Pretty much," he groaned. "I've stopped trying."

"I can see why..." Mikasa trailed off as she spotted Eren and Jean still throwing insults at each other, even as they were dying under Shadis' careful eye.

"I see you're stuck with him now. That good. Armin can't handle Eren on his own, especially in this class," a tall, and rather buff, blonde guy danced up to her. After Mikasa stared at him questioningly for a few seconds, he only smiled and said, "Reiner."

"Do I honestly have to watch him?" Mikasa sighed.

"I'm afraid so... it's just the way it is," Marco answered. "Have you at least been sleeping alright?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? Why wouldn't-" Mikasa began, but Shadis blew his whistle before she could finish. It was only then that she noticed that Jean and Eren were tackling each other to the ground.

"Take that back!"

"As if!"

"You know perfectly well that my dad is not a mule! And even if he was, mules can't reproduce!"

"Oh, dear! You've been living a lie! Jean, he's not your father!"

"Don't pull a _Star Wars _reference on me, Jaeger!"

Shadis wouldn't let the argument escalate much further. He marched up to the pair and really _did_ pick them up by the heads. "SHUT UP! DETENTION ON SATURDAY, NO BUTS!"

_Is that even legal?_

Shadis released them afterwards and stomped away, obviously furious.

For the rest of the class, Eren and Jean moved to separate sides of the gym and refused to speak to each other. To be more specific, they both refused to speak to _anyone_. At one point, it appeared that Jean was going to call Marco over, but for some reason, he refrained from doing so and went back to his dancing with an apparently embarrassed face.

* * *

><p>Nutrition break was welcomed by Mikasa with open arms. She took this chance to search for a bathroom and tidy up a little. It was a shame that she had P.E. so early in the day; it had already managed to ruin her hair.<p>

As she looked at herself in the mirror, a pair of girls walked in, silently bickering with each other.

One of them was several inches taller than the other with freckles and a small, black ponytail. The second girl was miniature in size with pretty blond hair and big blue eyes. She seemed like the type of girl that would have boys chasing after her.

"C'mon Krista! It's a good idea, I swear!"

"But wouldn't it be sort of rude? I do have other friends..."

"You could always hand out with them some other time..."

Mikasa left before she accidentally intruded on anything, but something had been off about the girls back in there. Before she could think about it too much, the bell rang once more and she quickly looked down at her schedule to see what messed up class she was having next.

Marine Biology.

* * *

><p>Mikasa first noticed that the teacher looked incredibly stressed out. He was nothing special, and the only words that he muttered out were, "Take a seat. Anywhere..."<p>

Mikasa did just that and took a seat at the very front. She didn't necessarily prefer it there, but she knew that all the troublesome kids liked the back seats, so she hoped that by doing so, she would have less chances of sitting next to the 'unusual' types.

As more kids made their way in, she grew more hopeful that she wouldn't have too many problems this time around. Armin and Marco were in her class, but she didn't mind. So were the girls from earlier.

The class officially began, but the teacher didn't _do _anything. Minutes passed by, but he just stood there, silently fuming.

"What's up with him?" Mikasa prodded Armin, who sat diagonally from her.

"Don't mind him," Armin replied. "That's Mr. Moblit. He's not even the actual teacher. He's just always told to wait here in case Dr. Hange shows up late or not at all. She does that quite a bit."

"What teacher is late to their own class?"

"You don't know Dr. Hange," Marco intercepted. "But you will soon enough."

At that moment, the door slammed open and a woman wearing glasses and a high ponytail came striding in. She was around her mid-thirties, but with the bounce in her step, it was hard accept her as such. That, and she had the stupidest smile on.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" she exclaimed. She didn't sound sorry at all. "You see, I was conducting some experiments late last night and I came upon a great discovery! Who knew fish could be so interesting?"

"That's no excuse, Dr. Zoe!" Mr. Moblit burst. "I didn't want to be a teacher in the first place, so don't make my job harder than it already is!"

"I thought it was Dr. Hange?" Mikasa whispered back to Armin.

"In reality, it's Dr. Zoe but she likes us to call her by her first name," Armin explained.

Hange took no time of them. Instead, she only grinned even wider at Mr. Mobility and patted him on the back... _hard. _"Now, now, don't be like that! Go off to your classroom and grade papers. Go on, shoo!"

Mr. Moblit shuffled out angrily and slammed the door shut behind him.

Dr. Hange turned her attention back to the class. It didn't take her more than a second to realize that there was a new face among them. Staring at Mikasa straight in the eye, she observed, "A new student, I presume?"

Mikasa nodded, uncomfortable. She handed Dr. Hange her schedule as proof, but she only shook her head and winked.

"I don't need any of that. I need to trust my students, after all! There isn't any seating chart, so you're fine just where you are." Then, towards everyone she boomed, "I'm gonna assume that you're all present, so if anyone is absent, don't bother."

"Dr. Hange..." a bored-looking blonde guy raised his hand half-heartedly.

"Oh, yes, I almost forgot!" Dr. Hange composed herself a little and said in a creepily cheery accent, "Yes?"

"What will we do today?" the poor guy continued monotonely.

Hange smirked, "Why, thank you for asking, Thomas! Today, we will be doing a lab to study squid behavior to start off the semester!"

"Squids? Oh, what fun!" Thomas finished off without any trace of enthusiasm.

Dr. Hange clapped her hands together and instructed, "Get into groups of three and I'll hand over the equipment in just a second."

The class immediately split up. Apparently, everyone already had groups organized, so Mikasa waited awkwardly in her seat. Armin and Marco had already left with another guy who was incredibly tall, but didn't give off an intimidating aura like she thought he would.

Before she knew it, everyone had switched the desks around, and even Mikasa was asked to move so that one particular group could use hers.

"Do you need a group to join?"

Mikasa hadn't noticed the short blonde girl poke her on the shoulder. Up close, she really was pretty...

"Ymir and I are always alone since there aren't any more people, but there's room for you if you would like," the girl added shyly.

"Uh, sure," Mikasa accepted. It wasn't like she had any others to join.

The girl gave her an angelic smile and tugged her by the sleeve over to where the other girl was waiting. "I'm Krista, by the way. You're the girl from the bathroom, right?"

Mikasa nodded.

_I am seriously reconsidering my sexuality right now..._

"Who is _she_?" the one Mikasa assumed was Ymir mumbled once she sat down in the only empty desk.

"Our new member, so be nice!" Krista scolded.

She was even cute when she was _scolding_. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to accept her offer. Mikasa couldn't help but feel envious of the perfect girl in front of her.

Ymir grumbled angrily as a response, putting her hands behind her neck.

Dr. Hange soon brought them their materials to conduct the lab, which didn't seem like much at all: a sheet to record their findings, an incredibly small tank with only two fishes in it, one of which was probably dead, and a tap full of fish flakes.

"Have fun~" were her departing words. Unlike Thomas, she was seriously ecstatic.

Mikasa was about to start filling out her sheet when Ymir stopped her.

"Don't bother," she insisted. "We do the same lab at least once a week and she always gives us the same sheet. She doesn't even read them, so you could recycle it over and over again. Just copy this one." Ymir handed her a wrinkled sheet that had a date from what should have been the first few weeks of school.

"Okay..."

Mikasa was hesitant, and Ymir must've noticed because she assured her right afterwards, "Everybody does it. Well, everyone except Krista, of course."

"Don't say it like turning in honest work is a bad thing!" Krista mumbled. She blushed angrily, her mouth settling on the most adorable pout Mikasa had ever seen.

_Damn it. I'll be lesbian by the end of this class._

"Whatever," Ymir rolled her eyes, but she was smirking triumphantly all the same.

Mikasa decided to do her own work the first time, although there really wasn't much to report. The first fish was finally confirmed dead, and the other was acting as if its roommate's body wasn't floating about him.

Krista politely spoke with her while Ymir remained mostly quiet, only commenting here and there.

"So, are you by any chance the girl who moved into the drive?" Krista asked.

"Yeah, that's me," Mikasa answered.

"That's great! Ymir and I live further down, right at the corner."

"That's nice..." Mikasa didn't really know what to say. She had never been much of a talker, not even around friends.

"Say, today's my birthday, and it'd be great if you could make it to my slumber party tonight!"

"You mean, like a sleepover?" Mikasa had never been into those kinds of things either. She was just stalling to figure out a polite enough way to reject her offer.

Krista shook her head. "No. Since it's a school night, the party ends at 10:30. But we'll still be to do all of the things that happen in a sleepover, just without the actual _sleeping over_."

"Oh. Well..." Mikasa couldn't just say no, but she really wasn't in the mood.

"Face it Krista, she doesn't want to go," Ymir claimed. "I told you it should just be you and me."

"First of all, it's 'you and _I'_,_" _ Krista corrected. "Second of all, Mikasa can make her own decisions."

Mikasa blushed in embarrassment. How could she say no?

"But you really don't have to go if you don't want to," Krista made Mikasa feel even worse.

"I'll- I'll talk to my mom about it," was what Mikasa finally settled on.

"Great!" Krista smiled even more brilliantly than before. "See you there if you can make it!"

The bell rang not long after, saving Mikasa from having to interact anymore.

_Saved by the bell. A reference I rather wouldn't use._

* * *

><p>Mikasa was sure that Home Ec wouldn't be so bad. All you did was learn to make pancakes and things like that, right?<p>

But the moment she saw that Sasha and Connie were in her class, all hope was thrown out the window. If she thought P.E. had been bad, she hadn't seen anything yet.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>Information We Can Share So Far: <strong>

**Name- Eld Jinn**

**Gender- Male**

**Age- 29**

**Student Rating- 9.2/10**

_Name- Keith Shadis_

_Gender- Male_

_Age- 52_

_Student Rating- 4.7/10_

**Name- Dr. Hange Zoe**

**Gender- Female (although there have been rumors stating otherwise)**

**Age- 33 **

**Student Rating- 7.8/10**


End file.
